You and Me
by Rainbow Apocalypse
Summary: 28 year old Sadie Collins was relieved when a mysterious man came to her camp, made up of Fort Benning soldiers, and delivered the news that their missing friend was safe. Sadie can't be happier, but that ends when he and his snipers shoot down everyone but her. When she is taken to a safehaven called Woodbury, will she end up falling for a murderer? T for language. Governor x OC.
1. Bullets

I never saw it coming. None of us could have.

I knew from the bottom of my heart that nothing could have been done to stop or prevent it, but it did feel like it. They had all died and suffered, most of them having slow deaths and the curse of coming back to feed upon the living. It hurt, but I couldn't have saved them.

Yet, I could have.

When I first wake up, I usually run laps around camp until I'm red in the face and sweating buckets. All the others say I'll exersise myself to death, but my response is always the same.

"Then so be it."

They always respond with dissaproving shakes of the head and unamused looks aimed my way. But I don't care.

Up until afternoon that fateful day, we had already done our usual stuff; eat our small portions of the day, hunt a bit, and even wrestle with each other out of pure boredom.

Just moments before _he_ arrived, I was cleaning and loading up empty machine guns. My best friend, Lieutenant Josiah Franklin, had decided it would be funny to sneak up on me from behind while I was zoned out.

"BOOO!"

I instantly dropped the box of ammo that was in my hands and spun around, anger flashing through my eyes. Josiah was doubled over and laughing so hard that tears rolled down his cheeks. The rest of the group had similar reactions.

"Josiah Andrew Franklin, that ain't very kind of ya!" I couldn't bring myself to be stern to him, as we had known each other since young toddlerhood.

As he was about to respond, the group fell silent. Everyone was staring in one direction, looks of amazement etched across their faces. I turned my head and understood why they reacted as they did.

A truck came zipping down the dirt road that lead to our camp, the driver holding a white flag out the window. I stepped forward reluctantly, my hand rested on my gun in its holster. I didn't care that he had shown a white flag. Nowadays, anyone outside of a group was considered dangerous until they could prove their innocence. That applied to our group, especially now.

When the driver stepped out, I had to use every ounce of self control to not stare. This man was FIT! He was handsome, had muscles that showed through his slightly tight vest, and just had this look to him that screamed, 'don't mess with me.' Josiah stepped in front of me and discreetly pushed me back a bit.

I broke the tension first. "Who are ya?"

Vest man disregarded my question. "We found your friend, Welles. His helicopter crashed, but we found him. He's back with our group recovering."

I stepped towards the man so that we were barely a foot apart and smiled. "Thank you... we've been waitin' for them to come back.."

He smiled faintly and nodded in return. Josiah turned to our group, a sense of joy filling the air at the news of our safe friend. "He found Welles!"

It was at that moment everything went downhill.

Vest man grinned. "And we found you." In one swift motion, he pulled me to his body and pulled out his gun, shooting Josiah in the shoulder. I screamed out in sudden panic as he hit the ground with a sickening thud. At that moment, bullets came flying from along the treeline. I struggled to get away from the man as realization set in.

This guy had fucking snipers set against us!

"LET ME GO!" His grip tightened and held me firmly in place as I watched my closest friends fall to the ground, either dead or fatally wounded. Tears formed in my eyes as my greatest fear came true; Vest man softened his hold on me, obviously attempting to calm me down.

But you know what? Any person who kills my friends kills a piece of my heart.

I looked to the ground as the gunfire stopped and began to sob. It wasn't as though I could control it, because I really couldn't. The moans of pain from those still alive tore at my ears. To me, they were pleas of mercy.

'Save us!'

'Don't let us die!'

'Please, I beg you!'

One final gunshot rang out through the air. Someone had survived and tried to get away. They could have lived, if only they waited. Vest man handed me off to somone else and began to speak with the men. I didn't bother listening. There was nothing I _wanted _to hear.

The person whom I was handed to gave a better, more sympathetic approach to calm me down. He pulled me away from the group of men and kneeled in front of me like I was a five year old. When I finally got a look at him, I backed away. He was missing his right hand, and in its place was a prosthetic with a long blade on the end. He got back up and harshly grabbed my wrist.

"Now don'tchu be wanderin' off now!" Redneck, definitley.

I only cried harder and yanked my hand away, covering my face as I sobbed hysterically. As childish as it seemed for a twenty eight year old to be having an absolute meltdown, I had a reason to be.

I could hear the other men disperse, and the roar of engines. They were taking everything; our ammo, weapons, and machinery. Not that it mattered... I was the only one left...

Someone, who I assumed was Vest man, wrapped an arm round my shoulders and gently lead me to a truck. He sat me in the back and shut the door, getting into the driver's seat. Other doors opened and slammed shut, but I didn't bother to see who it was.

And for the entire ride, I sat on the seat with my knees to my chest and head buried between my knees, sobbing like a little bitch.


	2. Fake Stories and Death Threats

**Hey guys! First of all, thank you SOO much to the people who have reviewed! It makes me feel amazing to know how much people like my story, and it also pushes me to write more. I'd like to apologize about my presentation of Merle. I feel like I made him too OOC, but his initial impression on Sadie has a hidden meaning that will be revealed in later chapters. :)**

* * *

The car ride back to wherever I was being taken took over a half an hour. I had quit my crying just as we pulled up to a large gate. A sign nearby declared that this area was known as Woodbury. I had heard of the place before, but never ventured around it. The gate opened, and Vest man pulled in. As we drove down the street, I could see the familiar camoflauge vehicles enter and park by the large gate. As I took a better look around, my jaw almost dropped. People were walking through the place as though nothing ever happened. There was no sign of walkers, and men armed with heavy artilary guarded the perimeter. I tried not to show too much intrest, even though I was absolutely puzzled.

We pulled into the driveway of a nice house, but no one got out. The akwardness hung in the air as I depended upon my jet black hair to hide my slightly puffy and red eyes. Even though it probably made me look weird, I honestly didn't care.

The man missing an arm spoke first. "What were ya doin' there with em'?"

I looked over at him with a sympathetic look. Was he blind? Could he not see my camoflauge pants, or dog tags? "I was with the military, you dumbass."

A low, angry growl emitted from his throat. "You know what? I don' need no bitch tellin' me what I am or ain't!"

With a weak nod, I attempted to open the backseat door. No luck. Vest man was smart and had locked it.

He seemed to notice this and got out, opening the door for me and standing back. "Welcome to Woodbury."

I jumped out with no hesitation. Being locked in a car with a Redneck wasn't the funnest thing that had ever happened to me. And adding to that, he _had_ helped kill my friends. I stared at Vest man with a burning hate in my eyes, and harshly spoke in a loud voice that only he could hear. "How could you kill them?!" My eyes filled with heated tears that threatened to fall.

As he had done before, my question was disregarded. "If you enjoy living, those men were attacked by biters. You hid in one of the trucks until we came."

Damn. These people were harsh! First they killed my close friends in front of me, then I was practically abducted, and now death threats and a fake story? Brutal...

Vest man draped an arm around my shoulders. "I'm sure you'll get over it..."

But the way he said it was what concerned me. This man was someone who shouldn't be crossed.

* * *

"Were you bit, sweetie?"

I shook my head. Apparently, Vest man's name was 'the Governor.' It sounded like something a rapist or drug dealer would be called. And quite frankly, I didn't plan on sticking around long to find out.

The African-American nurse smiled a bit and nodded. "Good. Now, may I ask what happened?"

Oh yay. Now I get to start the lies.. "Well, my group settled a few miles from here. The area we were in seemed safe enough, so we chose there," I took a deep breath as tears formed. "But a few days ago, we were attacked... all my friends were killed... and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Gunfire only brought more, so I hid in one of the jeeps until the Governor and a few others came and... took them all out..." I wiped away a few stray tears as my memories of the cruel event that took place resurfaced in my mind. The nurse handed me a tissue and sighed.

"Honey, I know it's hard. But it all gets better with time, I can promise you that right now." I nodded and resisted the urge to burst out in another sobbing fit. She gathered up what I assumed were my new medical information and left the room, leaving me to my own thoughts.

My mind wandered to the possesion in my pocket. Josiah had changed his uniform a day earlier and asked me to hold onto his dog tags. I had forgotten to return them, and they were my last physical reminder of him. I reached into my pant pocket and fumbled around until my fingers met the cool metal of the chain. I carefully pulled it out and looked down at the engravings.

_Lieutenant Josiah Frankiln Fort Benning, Georgia_

I burst into tears and clutched the dog tags to my heart. It hadn't even been a day and I missed him more than anything.

At that moment, the door opened and the Governor stepped in. The look of beauty I had seen before he shot down my group was now replaced with that of pure evil.


	3. Unexplainable

**Aloha my beautiful viewers! You guys are so awesome! 122 views and 4 reviews in less than two days!? Holy cow, I didn't ever see that coming! **

**On a more serious note, there will be some heavy stuff falling into the next few chapters such as graphic violence and gore, strong language, and slightly sexual themes. *GASP* Please bear with me as I unintentionally make some characters OOC.**

* * *

Later that night, I was given a small apartment room to stay in. I was lucky enough to have it all to myself. The bad thing was that a man would stand guard at the end of the hall, facing my door. I was almost positive his name was Shupert. Odd name, but I would never dare say that to his face.

The Governor had spoken to me in the infirmary and explained why he and his men did what they did. Apparently, they were afraid that we would retaliate and attack. I went along with it, saying that the others hadn't been friendly with strangers. But when I asked why I hadn't been killed and where Welles was, he just left. What was it with him and dodging my questions?

I had decided that maybe Woodbury wasn't the greatest place to be. So far, I had met only two people I trusted. One was a blonde girl called Andrea, who had been found when Welles was. The other was a rather timid scientist called Milton. He was very friendly with me, and gave me the advice of not getting on the Governor's nerves.

"He's a busy man. Don't get dismayed if you can't keep up to him." He had told me. I wasn't completely sure what it meant to keep up with him, but I didn't want to bombard him with my problems. I would give that honor to Andrea. She was a good listener and respected my words.

And speaking of Andrea, I had the joy of meeting her friend Michonne. When I introduced myself, she just gave me a blank stare, said her name, and walked away like I had said something to set her off. Andrea alerted me that she was like that, and not to let it bother me. That's how Michonne earned the nickname 'Grumpy Cat.'

Anyways, I had been told by the Governor to stay inside after dark. Woodbury had a curfew, but I spotted him walking the streets more than once in an hour. Rules were made to be broken, I guess.

I layed on the soft bed with a sigh, pondering the day. My friends were dead, I was alive, and there was a creepy dude at the end of the hall watching my door. The last thought that crossed my mind before I slept was the most unexplainable thing since the dead began to rise.

'I love you, Governor.'

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this! The reason for it being so damn short is because my laptop went pancakes on me and I spent almost 45 minutes trying to get online. Thankfully I did, but it's late and I'm tired. I PROMISE to give you guys a chappie tomorrow at least 2000 words. **

**And I apologize about the random skipping thoughts. I'll try my absolute best to stop doing that! Expect the next chapter within the next 24-48 hours. :) **


	4. The Pain Goes Away

**Hello everyone! First of all, thank you all for giving me 200 views and such kind reviews. It puts a smile on my face to see that I am a decent writer and people enjoy my story.**

**Without further distraction, here is my new chapter to make up for the sucky one I posted yesterday! And btw, expect some akward tension between a few characters ;)**

* * *

The sound of people in the streets was what first awoke me from my slumber. That, and the bright sunlight pouring through the cracks of the window blinds.

I sat up and stretched a bit. It was at that moment that it hit me. The night before, I had though I loved him.

The Governor.

"No!" I shrieked. I _couldn't. _He had done unforgiveable things to me, and said some harsh things. But under all that, there was a teeny tiny, miniscule place in my heart for him. My heart had belonged to Josiah. He had been my first friend, first crush, and even my first kiss! He had been my everything. It was too wrong to fall in love with his murderer. Maybe if the Governor and I had met under different circumstances, I wouldn't be in such a tight spot.

But we didn't, and I am.

A soft knock at the door snapped me back to reality. I jumped up from my bed, quickly adjusting my camoflauge uniform that I had fallen asleep in. My hair probably looked like shit, but I didn't have the time to fix it. I scurried to the door, opening it slightly. There stood the familiar blonde; Andrea. I stepped into the hall, trying to present myself in a way that didn't say 'I just woke up and you disturbed me.'

She smiled a bit. "Did I wake you up?" I shook my head and resisted a yawn. "No, I've been up for a while. Is everything alright?" "Everything's fine, but I was just wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me." I couldn't help but return the smile. "I'd love to! Just give me a few minutes to change and I'll be right out."

She nodded and made her way back downstairs, presumably to wait for me outdoors.

I went back into my small room and shut the door, immediatley tearing off my uniform. It made me much warmer than I already was. The cool air wrapped around my body like mist, giving me a feeling of real joy for the first time in a long time. Wherever Josiah and the boys' souls went, they were probably happy that I was finally safe and out of harm's way.

I sifted through the closet and found all sorts of clothing in my size and favorite colors. Either the town had similar tastes in clothes, or the Governor was a psychic and put the clothes there before he found us.

After a moment of searching, I finally decided on a pastel green knee lengh dress and black flats rested in the corner of the closet. After I had situated my black hair in a bun on my head, I searched my camo pant pocket for the dog tags and slipped them around my neck. I would wear them proudly. For him.

I then ran out the door and navigated my way outside, looking for Andrea. When I did, I mentally scolded myself for not taking more time to get ready. Why?

She was talking to the Governor, who stared right at me as soon as he caught sight of me. While I walked over to Andrea, I tried my hardest to not run back inside. This man wasn't having the greatest affect on my mental health. One moment I was deathly scared of him, the next I feel like I love him. Yet, I've barely known him two days. If his plan was to drive me crazy, he was doing a damn good job of it!

"Hello, Sadie. Did you sleep well last night?" His deep voice filled my ears. It was an odd way of starting a conversation, if you ask me. I nodded. "Yes, I did, thank you. If I ask you something, can you promise to not ignore it?"  
"It depends on what it is."  
Oh yay, he's pulling _that one_ on me now.. "Is Welles alright? I'm a bit worried, to be honest."  
He sighed sadly and spoke. "I'm afraid he didn't make it. I'm sorry."

I was a bit taken back by this. Welles and I had been best friends like Josiah and I.  
"Oh..." That was all I managed to get out.  
He had placed a hand on my shoulder sympathetically. "I know how it feels to loose someone. But the pain... it goes away with time." He bid a quick farewell to Andrea before walking off to wherever he was going.

Andrea wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I'm sorry about your friend..."  
I nodded. My whole day was now ruined by the fact that I was officially alone. Well, I had Andrea and Milton and the Governor, but I didn't count them as friends. Just aquaintances.  
"I... I think that I'll be okay. I've lost people more precious to me."  
Andrea paused, like she was thinking. "If it's okay I ask, who did you loose?"  
"My mom, dad, and... and..." A few hot tears stung my eyes. Whenever I thought of my little sister and how I found her, I lost it.

_"Mom? Dad? Lilly? I'm home!"  
I had just gotten a weeklong visit back to Atlanta to see my family for the first time in over a year since I went to the military. In the streets, there was an odd silence. No one was around despite the fact that our house was minutes away from the city. You'd usually hear the sound of cars at the very least, but there was nothing. _

_I set my bag down at the door and made my way to the living room. There were camoflauge ballons placed on the coffetable exclaiming 'Welcome Home!' printed in block letters. I smiled and called out once more. Silence._

_I began to get scared. Both cars belonging to my parents were present in the driveway, and they nver went far on foot. For a moment, I thought they were hiding to surprise me. When I heard a shuffling noise upstairs, my smile returned. _

_"Well, I better go upstairs and wait for everyone to get home!"  
I slowly made my way upstairs, trying to avoid getting seen and surprising them instead. But as I made my way further up, I saw something I'd never unsee. At the top of the stairs lay my mother, her head cracked open and stomach ripped apart. I was frozen, and couldn't move. Tears streamed down my face as I hurried past her body, feverishly searching the rooms for my dad or 11 year old sister, Lilly. After checking most rooms, my efforts came up empty. _

_But there was one room I hadn't checked.  
Lilly's._

_I ran to her door and opened it, screaming as I came upon the sight of Lilly eating our father's entrails. When I screamed, she turned to me, blood on her face and a chunk of skin missing from her neck. She got up and began to shuffle in a fast manner towards me. Without thinking, I grabbed her head once she was close enough and chucked her against the wall. She went limp, dead._

_I sank to the ground and sobbed as I cradled her body, heartbroken._

Andrea must have sensed my pain and cut me off. "It's okay, don't beat yourself up over it."  
I nodded, sniffling away tears. I wasn't going to let anything ruin my good day.

But, as usual, something did. What was it, you may ask?  
Catching sight of the Governor staring down at me and Andrea from his apartment window.

* * *

**I did it! 4 chapters down, a WHOLE LOT to go!  
I really hope you guys like this chapter! And to clear any confusion (if there ever is any..?) the italicized words with Sadie and her sister is what happened to her family and why she got upset when Andrea asked about who she lost. **

**I'll update sometime tomorrow, but until then, bye bye!  
:)**


	5. The Encounter

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but my laptop went bonkers and it's too hard to update from an iphone lol. This chapter contains VERY sensetive stuff, so I'm warning you in advance. If you don't feel comfortable reading on, just don't read at all!**

* * *

For the rest of the day, I felt as though I was being watched. And quite honestly, I think I was. The guy who had been at the end of the hall had been following me around from a distance and watching me with a stern glare. If I had the guts to call him out for it, I would have.

But I didn't, so I dealt with it.

* * *

After Andrea went to help out with watching the wall, I went back to my room and layed on my bed, watching the celing do nothing. I couldn't even move because I was so bored!

It was the quiet knock on my door that forced me to get up I pulled my hair out of its bun before opening the door, just in case someone wanted me to go outside. I realized that when I put my hair up and went out, it made me hot.  
I made the mistake of opening the door all the way before checking who it was; Merle stood there, a smug look on his face. Before I could even speak, he stepped in and slammed the door shut. I instantly stepped back, a bit frightened.

He locked it and spoke. "We saved yur' ass, you know tha', right?"  
Out of pure fear, I just nodded even though I disagreed completely.  
"Good, good... Don'chu think for that I deserve a lil' somethin?" He winked, and my stomach turned as I realized what he had in mind. Disgust swept over me immediatley.

"I was just fine before ya'll showed up! You don't deserve nothin for killing my friends!"  
A look of anger etched itself upon his face as he stepped closer and closer to me, backing me against the wall.  
"Is that so, sugar tits?" He pressed himself against me, ensuring I wouldn't get away.  
A few tears formed in the corner of my eyes. "Please... just go away!"

At that moment, he then did something that really set me off.

He placed kisses along my jawline, making the tears fall and fear rise. I tried to push him off as he became more and more touchy with me.  
"Merle, please stop! I.. I won't tell anyone! Please!"

My begs and pleas on made him do more.  
He let his hand travel to my lower back, and then down to my bottom as he kept the blade close to my throat. I sobbed as my attempts to get free failed. He placed a kiss on my lips, making me begin to hit and claw at his neck and shoulders in desperation. When he finally pulled away, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He slapped me across the face. Hard. "Shut up, you lil' bitch! Don' need no one bargin' in, now do we?"

I only screamed louder, hoping and praying someone would hear. _Somebody_ had to..  
He clamped his hand over my mouth and whispered the dirtiest things I had ever heard to me as I finally heard yelling from downstairs.

The Governor had heard my screams for mercy.

Merle, who seemed to be oblivious to the thud of footsteps coming up the stairs, continued to feel me all over while trying to convince me that I owed him. I clawed at his neck as the Governor called out, panic evident in his voice.  
"Sadie, open the door! Sadie!"  
Merle kissed me with a demanding force before covering my mouth and responding, a smirk on his face.

"She's fine, it's just her firs' time.."  
More tears fell as I bit his hand as hard as I could, drawind blood. He pulled back out of reflex, and I pushed him aside.

"Help me, please!" Merle quickly recovered, and pulled me right back. I felt the cold blade of his prosthetic against my neck as the Governor did what I assumed was slam himself against the door. It finally swung open, revealing him, Martinez, Shupert, and a few other armed men. Merle pressed the blade a bit closer to my neck, making it dig in uncomfortably. I let more tears fall as the Governor and Merle talked back and forth angrily. I blocked it all out, and concentrated on ways to live.

A lightbulb went off in my head, and I kicked him where the sun never shines as hard as I possibly could. Once again, he released me, but this time I managed to get away from him.

I ran at the Governor, wrapping my arms around him and hiding my face as I sobbed. His small group of men went at Merle, doing whatever they did. I was lead down into the front hall, where the Governor finally showed his sweet side.

While I sobbed and shook, he wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back, letting me know that everything would be okay.

* * *

**That was actually really hard to write...  
I'm terribly sorry if anyone is offended by this. And if anyone is, please keep in mind that my original purpose was to present Merle in a different way, not to make anyone feel mad, or sad, or upset.**


	6. For Me

**Aloha! I don't have much to say, but I will say that chapters like the one I posted last night won't be coming around anymore There will be chapters with sexual content, but not anything that could be classified as rape or molestation. I apologize for the heavy subject, too.**

* * *

A month had passed since I first arrived in Woodbury.

I had finally made some friends, and a few enemies.  
The Governor had basically saved me from being raped, which qualified him as an instant friend. And even though the things he had done before were unforgivable, I found a way to let it go.  
Andrea had allowed me to move into her room so that I wouldn't be alone at night. Also, Grumpy Cat Michonne had left because she 'didn't trust' the Governor. Honestly, it was a stupid reason to go out into the cruel, dangerous world.  
Milton and I spent most days in what he called the labratory. He had become so close to me in such little time, I considered him to be like the brother I never had.

And then there's Merle...

The Governor had told his men that weren't there what happened. Merle got the shit beat out of him, and everyone agreed he didn't belong within the town. When my opinion was requested, I said that he didn't deserve to be booted out into the area beyond the safety of the gate, and that no one should have to suffer.  
Nobody seemed to like my say, but they all knew his fate was my choice. He was allowed to remain in Woodbury, but if he got anywhere near twenty feet of me, he'd be kicked out immediatley. It was harsh, but I knew it was for the best.

But I couldn't help but feel that I should have let him go. Maybe he _did _deserve to suffer after all...

* * *

"I'll take your watch tonight." Andrea smiled as we walked along the somewhat empty street. I had been assigned wall watch that night, but stress had been weighing me down, and Andrea offered to let me take the night off.  
"Are you sure? I don't want to make you feel like you have to.."  
She nodded. "I'm sure. Just go rest and get yourself relaxed a bit."  
I thanked her, then watched as jogged towards the gate to start her job. Reluctantly, I walked in the opposite direction by myself, staring at the ground.  
Lately, some of the men had been going off on runs for supplies. I had desperately wanted to tag along, but Merle always went with them. It was obvious that they didn't want him in the same area as me with the Governor out.

It was the sounds of terrified screaming and shouts that brought me back to my senses.  
I pulled my gun out from it's holster and ran to the location of the commotion. What I saw was the saddest thing I had ever seen.

On the ground layed Veronica Baylee surrounded by three or four walkers digging at her stomach.  
What made it so sad, you may ask?  
She was six months pregnant.

* * *

I sat outside the infirmary on the ground, covered in walker and human blood. I had shot all the walkers and went to Veronica's aid. Her underdeveloped fetus had been torn from her body, and then she was taken to see the nurse. Honestly, I knew she was a goner. But everyone wanted to try their best to enlongate her remaining time.  
The door opened, and the Governor stepped out. I ignored him, and stared at the wall.

"She's dead, isn't she..."  
He sighed and crouched beside me. "Yes. But you tried your best. We all did."  
I nodded. "How did the biters get in? Is there some sort of hole they got through?"  
"Most likely. Aren't you supposed to be watching the wall tonight?"  
"Yes, but Andrea took my shift. Said I was too stressed and needed to relax..."  
He took my hand and held it tightly. "Maybe you should do that then."  
"Governor, I would-"

"Philip. Call me Philip."  
I nodded. "Well, Philip, it's kind of hard to do that under the circumstances!"  
The feeling of his hand in mine vanished and he got up. "Just try. For me."  
And with that, he left.

* * *

After an hour of sitting outside the infirmary, I sluggishly made my way back to mine and Andrea's room. The streets were empty, except for a few people scrubbing blood from where Veronica had been attacked. I shuddered and looked away, quickening my speed as I ran into our building and up to the room. Once I was safely inside, I peeled off my bloody clothes and undergarments, stepping into the makeshift shower in the corner. The cool water beat down on my back, washing away all the blood, dirt, and stress from my body. The long awaited clean feeling returned, and it was as though a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

I got out and dried myself off, slipping into a pair of white pajama pants and a black baggy t shirt. I allowed my wet hair to air dry as I sat on the floor against my bed, closing my eyes and recalling what had happened.

A mother and unborn child were dead.  
The Governor gave me his name.  
And he even _flirted_ a bit!  
_"Just try. For me."_

Maybe the feelings I had felt for him earlier weren't as stupid as I thought. I let the thoughts circle my mind as I crawled into bed. They were the last things I remembered before slipping off into a nightmare filled sleep.


	7. Moments

_My mother stood beside my father, the both of them looking down at the nursery crib. My new baby sister had been born just hours before, and they couldn't take their eyes off the small squirming bundle._

"So precious." My mother had said.  
"Our beautiful baby girl." My father whispered.

_I stood behind them, just barely getting a glimpse of my sister; Lilly.  
"I'll be the best sister I can..."_

A low, guttural growl from behind me put me on edge. When I turned, the exhausted, yet happy faces of my mother and father were gone. Instead, two dead corpses with flesh rotting and bloody peeling off their faces stood in their spots. I screamed, and they lunged at me. 

* * *

I awoke in the middle of the night, trembling and frightened. For the past few nights, I had had a reoccuring dream of my sweetest memory twisted into something sinister and evil. I blamed the dreams on my stress, and usually just shrugged it off.  
But this time, it was worse. It never got as far as it did.

Silently, I got up from my bed and crept over to the closet where our clothes were tucked away. I pulled off my night clothes and slipped on a black dress that stopped above my knee, along with matching sequined flats. My hair had dried, which lightened my mood slightly.  
As I crept out the door, I completely forgot about my gun, which had been resting on the table beside the closet.

The cool Georgian nighttime breeze eased my nerves. It helped me forget about all the harsh things in life while I imagined all the good coming together. I had plopped myself on the grass in front of town hall. Even though I was out in the open, no one was out and therefore no one would see me.

Except, of course, for Philip. He was wandering the street for whatever reason, just keeping to himself. Until his eyes came upon me.  
He stood there for a moment with a disapproving look on his face before heading my way. I sighed and got up, crossing my arms as I did so.

"What are you doing out at a time like this?" Was that _concern _in his voice?  
"I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to stay cooped up inside...?" I had always been a horrible liar. But that trait had never been as obvious as it was in that moment.  
"Is that a question or an answer?"  
"You tell me." I didn't realize what I had said until I had already blurted it out.  
He chuckled. "A lie."  
I blushed slightly, and hoped the darkness covered it up. "Is it that noticeable?"  
"Not quite.."  
I nodded. "Well if you want, I'll just head back to-"  
He cut me off midsentence. "No, don't worry about it." He hesitated a bit before speaking again.  
"Would you like to come back to my place, maybe have a drink or two?"

My feelings for him came flooding back in an instance, and I responded a few seconds later.  
"I'd like that."

He smiled and offered me his hand. Shyly, I took hold of it, my heart skipping a beat.

* * *

"Why were you really out there?"

Philip and I had went to his house and had a few drinks, just making smalltalk. I had revealed some rather personal things, and he didn't makeany unnecessery remarks on anything I said.  
"I had a nightmare..."  
He nodded a bit. "If its alright I ask, what was it about?"

I took a deep breath before spilling my mind out. "I was in the hospital with my mother and father, and it was a few days after my sister had been born. Everything was going okay, but then my parents... they had morphed into biters... and then they..." I trailed off, unable to bring myself to finish the rest.

He seemed to understand and nodded. "I'm sure they'll stop eventually. You just have to occupy yourself with other things... positive things."  
I smiled faintly and nodded in agreement. "I'll try to."

At that moment, my mind wandered to Andrea. I had left her alone without any warning as to where I was. I knew it wasn't a big deal, but the pressure of being alone with Philip was making me crack. And not in a good way. I felt as though I'd do or say something to make a fool out of myself, and I wouldn't ever forgive myself for that.  
"I hate to cut this short, but I didn't tell Andrea I was leaving and I don't want to make her worry."  
"Say no more. No one is forcing you to stay."  
I smiled a bit and got up, trying not to let my slight drunkness show. But before I could catch myself, I stumbled a bit. He quickly got up and assisted me in walking out the door, down the street, and to my building before I could even mutter a word of reassurance.  
"Thank you for the drinks. I really appreciate it."  
He nodded. "No need, it's my pleasure."

For a moment, we just stared into each other's eyes. When he leaned down a bit, I realized what was bound to happen. I got a bit closer to him, and after a second, his lips connected with mine.  
It had to have been the best thing that had happened in months.  
Our lips moved in perfect sync, and he held me tightly.

If Andrea hadn't burst through the door at that time, scared about my absence, it would have been the most perfect moment in my life.

But instead, it was the most akward.

* * *

**Sadie and the Governor kissed! 3  
I don't have much to say, but here are a few things:  
1) I might limit my uploading to once every 2-3 days  
2) Re-Animated: The chapters seem short because the format of the website makes everything get pushed together. My longest chapter uploaded so far (roughly 1,000 words) took up over 8 pages in my notebook. I am trying my best to extend the chapters, though.**

**:)**


	8. Soon

**Hey guys! Thank you all for reviewing and reading my story. It motivates me more than you think it does! :)  
On the other hand, this chapter will have a character death, so just prepare yourselves.**

* * *

After the akward moment of Andrea walking out on me and Philip getting... close... he bid a rather hasty goodnight to the both of us. I don't blame him, either. If he had wanted to stick around, I'd be a bit concerned.

I practically ran back inside, my cheeks flaming red from embarrasment. Andrea followed close behind, shutting the door behind us as I carelessly opened it and flopped down onto my bed. She sighed and sat by me, akwardly setting her hand on my shoulder.

"I... I'm sorry if... maybe I... that was..." She fumbled with her words, unable to express her feelings towards the situation.  
"I don't care, don't worry. The worst that can happen is just having a few days of akwardness.."  
"So, you're not mad at me?" I looked up at her to see a small smile on her face.  
"Not at all."

She nodded and got up, turning out the light and heading back to bed. I tossed and turned for a bit, but finally managed to fall into a nightmare-free sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to an empty room. Andrea must have gone off to watch the wall with Haley, like she was supposed to. hesitantly pulled myself out of bed and to the closet, Picking out white shorts and a violet t shirt along with a pair of brown boots that slightly resembled the ones my mother used to wear when she went as a hunter for Halloween one year. I pulled my black hair up into a high ponytail, not worrying over the few stray hairs here and there.  
After that, I got my small flip knife and slipped it into my pocket just in case.

The warm day outside made everything better. It wasn't too hot, but not too chilly. Just in the middle, where I liked it. I looked over to the wall, only to see Haley and Martinez. Curiousity got the best of me, and I jogged over to them.  
"Haley, did Andrea ever come up there?"  
She looked down at me and nodded. "Yeah, but she left to help Milton. I don't think she'd be with him anymore, though."  
"Alright, thanks!"

I walked around the streets for a few minutes, searching for my friend. After a moment, I stumbled across a hole in one of the back walls. It was just big enough for a person- or biter -to fit through. There was a bit of blood on the grass near my foot, which made me look around in very slight panic. Anything could have caused it, but it looked fresh. I quickly abandoned the scene, making a mental note to tell someone about the hole.

After that, I went to see Milton. To my dismay, Philip was with him. I tried my best to push away the events from the night before, but failed miserably.  
"Uh, Milton? Have you seen Andrea? I can't find her anywhere."  
He nodded. "She _was_ with me, but she left about an hour ago. Did you check everywhere?"  
Just as I was about to respond, a blood curdling scream erupted from outside. I pulled my knife from my pocket, praying that I wouldn't have to see anything like Veronica Baylee's death.

When I got out to where the noises were eminating from, my heart dropped and shattered.

There was Andrea.  
She was on her knees, a walker digging into her neck from behind. A gunshot rang out, and the walker went down. I sprinted over to my close friend, tears already falling. She took one look at me and her eyes glazed over with tears as well. I sank to the ground in front of her, trying my best to stunt the blood flow.

Despite all my efforts and help from a few others, she collapsed into my arms a moment later, dead. My breath just about stopped as I realized she had passed. Small, tiny sobs shook my body as I gently flipped her onto her back, blood staining my shirt and shorts. I took hold of her hand, my vision blurred from tears. My eyes drifted to her neck, torn open. A few blood vessels were evident, and blood seeped from the wound in a steady stream. Milton kneeled beside me, in shock. Andrea had been his friend as well, and I would imagine he'd be a bit upset.

Haley had ran off, crying. A few others had shed tears, but none were as true as mine. Andrea had been my friend. One of my first, and a close one. And even though we didn't spend every waking moment together, she was still close to my heart. But now, she was gone.

_Gone._  
_Just like that. _

"Sadie... she's going to come back..." Milton's voice cracked and I instantly knew he would cry. Not in public, but later on when no one would disturb him. He had told me about how he never liked crying in front of people.  
I nodded. "I... I... I need a b-bit of t-t-time first..." The sobs constricted my words, and made me stutter. He rubbed my back for a few minutes before getting up and going off somewhere to release his emotions.

Philip came over to me a half hour later, taking a spot beside me. He pressed something into my free hand; the knife I had dropped earlier.  
"I'm sorry. I know how it must feel."  
I nodded. Words couldn't compare to how I felt. And if they could, they'd be the most powerful words ever spoken.  
"I.. I'm waiting until she comes back. I would want someone to do that for me."

At that moment, Andrea's arm twitched a bit. I smiled a bit as her eyes slowly fluttered open.  
"_Andrea..."_

A low, guttural growl emitted from her throat. I gulped and clutched the knife while also holding her back.  
"Andrea, I'm sorry... I wasn't the greatest friend, but I could have been a better one. If you can understand, I justwant you to know I appreciate everything you did for me. You were like my second sister," I fought back tears and raised my knife. "I'll see you soon Andy.."

And with that, I ended her misery and suffering for good.

* * *

A week after Andrea died, I was in a horrible state. I had dropped ten pounds, gotten paler, and refused to leave our room. Well, my room, but I still considered a part of her to be there.

Philip had kissed me again, and it made me feel loved. It was as though he truly did care for me, and I was more than just some depressed girl who had gone through tough shit and needed love. I was a human being with feelings, going through a hard time.

I just wish everyone could see that.

* * *

**Oh god... I feel like I ruined everything by killing Andrea off... Can anyone tell me if I did?  
I also apologize if anyone was OOC. That's something I struggle with. **

**The next time I update will be in three days, because I'm painting and refurnishing my room, so yea...  
:)**


	9. I Need You

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for a few days. Like I said, I redid my room and just didn't have the time to bother with it. But it's done now and I'll get back to my update schedule (Sunday-Thursday.)**

* * *

It was Haley who brought me back from being half dead after Andrea passed.

She had came up to my room and stood at the door, speaking to me like a child.  
"Sadie, you need to toughen up a bit. I know it's hard, but you can't keep drifting away like this. You were in the military for gods sake! You should be able to protect yourself from people like Merle! And if you're done moping around about someone you can't bring back, we need more people to watch the wall."

When she left, I realized how childish I had been.  
Everything she had said was right, and I needed to grow up a bit.

Slowly, I arose from my bed and shuffled over to the closet, pulling out my uniform from the back and pulling it on. I then slipped into my combat boots and took a deep breath, regaining my posture before heading out to pay a visit to Philip.

* * *

"No."

I used all my self control to not pout. I had asked him if I could take a car and go off to search for other survivors. In all honesty I knew there wouldn't be any close around, but I wanted to get away for a few days to clear my mind.

"What? Why not? Someone could be starving out there.. or dying!"  
He sighed. "We don't need to loose anymore people around here. Especially not you."  
"First of all, I can defend myself just fine. And why me?"  
"Well, you were in the military. You must have expirience with the heavier artilary that no one else does." He looked up from his paperwork, a look on his face exclaiming 'I win, so just back down.'

"Just because I can handle some weapons better doesn't mean I'm willing to help. And if you're only keeping me around for that reason, I'll just leave."  
"And go where?"  
Damn. This guy is clever! "Uhm... Atlanta...?"  
He shook his head. "You wouldn't last more than a week at the most. From what I've heard, it belongs to the dead now."

"I'm still going out to look for others."  
It was a moment before he responded. "If you don't return by sunset, you aren't welcome back."

I nodded quickly. "Deal."

He rose from his seat and approached me. "You must have a very large heart to go look for survivors."  
I smiled as he leaned down, his arms already around my waist.  
He kissed me gently, yet passionatley.  
I could tell that this man had feelings for me. They might not have been obvious, but they were there.

When he pulled away, he patted my shoulder reassuringly.  
"Please don't get hurt. I need you."

My heart skipped a beat and I nodded.  
"I'll be just fine."

* * *

The sun beat down on the rood of the car, heating everything up by at least twenty degrees. I regretted my choice of wearing the uniform to go out, but if I found anyone they wouldn't dare hurt a soldier. After all, the military _did_ protect the city as best as they could when everything started.

Merle had given me his best gun, which I reckoned was his form of an apology for what happened a while before. I wasn't mad at him, but it definitley ruined trust and my ability to be around him much. Luckily, Philip didn't know he got closer than twenty feet of me and he didn't get kicked out.

The road in front of me was littered with blood and trash, with the body of a walker on the ground here and there. It didn't quite faze me, but it did make me a bit uneasy.  
When the car began to slow down, I realized I had forgotten to fill up the gas tank before I left. I groaned loudly and ran my fingers through my hair, pissed at my mistake that could loose my place in Woodbury. I was a good five miles away, and I couldn't just ditch the car and walk back. In the back of my mind, I thought about how bad Atlanta could actually be. The last time I had been there was over a year and a half ago, when my old group and I would make food runs. The memory of them made my heart ache a bit.

I looked up in the rearview mirror and gasped as a small group of walkers- maybe ten at the most- came closer and closer to the car. I rolled up my window like a madwoman, just barely getting it up as they bagan to surround the car. Gunshots would attract more, but leaving them there wouldn't do. And to top everything off, the car was too low on gas to even attempt getting far.

At that moment, I longed for Philip's warm embrace. Only he could ease my troubled thoughts, and I loved that.

* * *

**Okay, so for the next chapter I may be putting in the Governor's POV, but I'm scared that it'll be too OOC. What do you guys think- should I attempt it or not? I just don't even know at this point, but I won't give up on anyone who likes this story.  
:)**


	10. Once Again, Gone

My anxiety levels raised higher and higher as a few more walkers surrounded the car. As they clawed at the car, blood smeared on the windows along with bits and pieces of what I assumed to be rotting skin. I grabbed my gun and rolled down the window, shooting four of the now twenty walkers. The rest began to pile around the door, clawing to get in.  
But what I didn't realize was that one of them had cracked the passenger window while I was busy eliminating the ones at my door. I resorted to hitting them in the head with the barrel of my gun, knocking a few more down.  
A small smile of victory crept upon my lips as the walkers dropped dead, one by one.

It abruptly vanished and was replaced by a shrill scream as the walker lunged at me, having successfully broken the glass and gotten its torso in the car without me even noticing.

* * *

**NO ONE'S P.O.V**

A few of the people on wall watch in Woodbury heard the distant gunshots and very, very faint scream around a half hour after one of their own, Sadie, had gone off. Martinez was the first to alert the Governor, who gathered a small band of men to go and search for Sadie, in case those noises emitted from her.

Philip's worst fear was finding the beautiful girl he had developed feelings for dead; stripped clean by walkers, her blood on the ground.  
But he told no one that.

* * *

I screamed loudly as the walker tried to bite into me. My firm grip on it's head was the only thing saving me, and my arm was getting tired. If I even tried to turn around, I would loose my hold and it would surely bite me. With my shaking free hand, I grabbed my gun and aimed it behind me, shooting aimlessly. A few bullets went into the passenger seat, other through the windsheild, and one into the walker's head. It went limp, and I picked it back up and hesitantly pushed it back out the broken window. I took a deep breath before scooting over to the passenger seat and flinging open the door, bolting out and making a run down the road. It was when the remaining walkers from around the car began persuing me that I remembered the gun; it was on the floor, beneath the steering wheel where I dropped it.

Wonderful.  
Who doesn't want to be chased by the undead on unfamiliar ground without a weapon?

'At least I said goodbye to Philip,' I thought as more walkers emerged from along the treeline and I began to tire.

But the roar of a car engine made me stop. I ran towards it, and spotted a truck from Woodbury speeding down the road. The man known as Shupert was shooting at walkers, taking down at least ten within ten seconds.

But it was too bad he didn't see me.  
The bullet went through my shoulder.

The last things I heard before passing out from pain were the shouts of the men in the car, obviously stunned, and the hisses and moans of the dead, slowly closing in on their meal; Me.

* * *

**Crappy chapter, I know. But to make up for it, the next chapter will have a variety of POV's- Haley, Philip, and Milton- which will be rather short in lengh.  
Sadie and Philip's possible relationship will be getting stronger and more... close. ;)**

**Until next time, bye bye!**


	11. Three Days

**I'm SOO sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have been super busy and I got sick a few days ago. And on top of that, I have two other stories to work on. I'll try and make it work, though. :)**

* * *

_"Philip, she's been out for three days. I don't think she'll wake up if you leave her for a few hours. The people are getting concerned and need answers..."_

_"Then go give it to them. I'm not leaving until I know she's okay."_

_"But sir-"_

_"Just do it!"_

I could hear the sounds of people bickering. I was far too dazed to remember who the first person was, but I could hear them. With every bit of strengh I could possibly muster, I slowly forced my eyes to open. The first thing I caught sight of was the person standing by the door; not a thing, but rather a person. Philip.

He glanced down at me, and I noticed the bloody gauze over his right eye. What happened while I was out?

"Philp... what... what happened to you?"

He walked over to my bed, crouching beside it. He took my hand in his and sighed.  
"We were attacked by some members of a group who took over a prison. Michonne... she came back and almost killed me."

As he told me what had taken place in three days, I grit my teeth and pulled myself up into a sitting position. My left shoulder ached terribly with every movement I made, but I could honestly care less at the moment.

"Oh my god.. are you alright?! Is everyone else okay?" My heart raced. He just stayed silent, a bit of a grim look sweeping over his face.

"We lost a few people. They took Merle," he paused. "Haley's dead."

I nodded numbly. Things just got better and better in my world, now didn't they?

"I promise that if they ever come back, they won't leave alive." He leaned over a bit and gave me a tiny peck on the lips. Although it wasn't very much, it did make my now horrible mood lighten up a little.  
He rose to his feet and headed to the door, turning to me before he left.

"I won't let anything happen to you anymore."

* * *

Over the course of four days, my arm was close to being healed. The bullet was shot from a far distance, so therefore it didn't go very deep or cause much damage, but it was deep enough for it to need a small operation to retrieve it.

On a more personal note, the 'relationship' between Philip and I got stronger.  
All I'm going to say is that the night I was allowed to leave the infirmary, I stayed at his house and things went a bit further than expected, if you catch my drift...

After that. I truly did believe there was something happening between him and I. A spark of some sort went off in my stomach whenever I'm around him, and whenever he hugs me, or kisses me, it makes me feel as though I've died and came back to life.

The effect that man has on me is one nobody has ever made me feel.

* * *

It was around noon when I had my first bad experience with Karen. She had been sitting on the curb talking with Rowan. I had been right around the corner out of their sight when I heard my name pop up.

"-Sadie go into his house two days ago. She didn't come back out until morning."

"Do you think that she and the Governor are... sleeping together?"

What Karen said next was what really set me off.  
"I'd bet every gun in the world she's paying him to. She must have been a hooker before all this happened."

My jaw dropped as I crept up behind them, rage filling my voice.  
"Having a nice talk?!"

Both of them jumped up, stammering like idiots.

"Oh Sadie... we weren't... that wasn't.."  
"Please don't be mad..."

I crossed my arms, glaring.

"If either of you think I'm sleeping with the Governor, that's as smart as letting yourselves get bit. And by the way, I'm not," Tears welled up in my eyes from how betrayed I felt. "I was never a hooker!"

And with that, I left them standing there in shock and regret as I hurried off, small sobs escaping my lips each time their cruel words replayed in my head.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! **

**And if you're confused, in this fanfic, Rowan was never f*** buddies with the governor (excuse my langauge!).  
If anyone was OOC, my apologies are given for that.**


	12. Weak

**I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! It wasn't the best idea to start four stories at once, and I can't even keep up with updating them... I'm trying, though!  
And about episode 315... *SPOILER!* I honestly can't believe Merle is gone... it breaks my heart to know that the first time he begins to turn good and redeem himself, he dies and no one except Daryl (I think) knows. The Governor isn't my favorite character anymore, though. He ****_knew _****that if he shot Merle in the chest, he'd come back and most likely be found by Daryl, but he still did it. I hope he gets torn to shreds by a big ol' nasty herd in the finale! (Just because I'm not very fond of him anymore doesn't mean I'm going to stop my fanfic; it just means that he's a FIRETRUCKING SOCIOPATH MURDERER!) **

**Rant over. :)**

* * *

"Can't you see it?! I'm weak!" My eyes produced streams of tears as I practically screamed at Philip. He had said a few touchy things to me, and I hadn't taken it in a good way.

He just stood there, a disappointed look etched on his face.  
"No, you're not. You're strong and you know that."

I let out a shaky breath, wiping my eyes. "Well if I was strong, would I have let Merle go that far? Or loose it after someone I hardly knew died? Or even cry over Karen calling me a hooker? I dare you to tell me I'm still 'strong' even after that."  
I left his apartment in pure rage, unable to think about anything except for what I had brought up.  
Almost getting raped by Merle.  
Andrea's death.  
A now meaningless word directed at me.  
Despite everything, I knew that Philip was right. I _am_ strong, but I just can't comprehend it. Something is keeping me from doing that.

_My emotions. _

I'm just too god damn hormonal! It could be because of the weight on my shoulders, or the aftershock of the virus, or maybe even because of my relationship with Philip.  
He had taken my virginity. I had been saving myself for marriage, but that sure as hell wouldn't be happening anytime soon. It was the heat of the moment, and I gave in. A part of me was glad I had done it, but the other was feeling regretful and ashamed.

I assumed that whatever was making me feel weak was just temporary.  
But I knew it wasn't.

* * *

Later that night, I resorted to walking around outside to ease my nerves. The cool breeze of dusk made me shiver, but in a good way. It was my only real connection to the world I used to know. Back when the dead stayed dead and I wasn't in the military yet, me and my sister would sit on the back porch at night and do sparklers; she'd burned herself a few times, but it just made memories. Memories of crying and sparkly bandaids, for that matter.

I felt someone wrap their arm around my shoulder; I could tell it was Philip by the way that the scent of strawberries filled the air around me. While most people smelled of blood and death, he smelled pleasant and alive. I supressed a small smile, trying to remind myself of how I was slightly mad at him.

"Do you know how you're strong?"

I sucked in a tiny breath. My answer was most likely the same as his.  
"I.. I made it this long without getting killed."

I looked over at him and he nodded. "If you were weak, you would be dead right now."  
He let go of me and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead before walking off.

I swear to god, this guy has to be the most mysterious man I've ever met, but I like it.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm thinking about writing a one-shot for the latest episode when Daryl finds Merle as a walker, but it'll take away a night of possibly updating another story (I update at night only, One story per night, Mon-Thurs.) Would anyone read it if I maybe posted it on Friday? It has to be one of the most emotional episodes, and I really want to!  
I'd also like to say thank you to all my reviewers; nothing makes me happier than knowing someone liked my story enough to take a minute or two to post what they thought.**

**:)**


	13. Just Not Adding Up

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Being in the infirmary with Dr. Stevens for the reason why I was there had to be the most nervewracking thing I'd ever done. I was currently alone, waiting for the test results, which had a chance of being incorrect. That was what made me scared.

After a few moments of pure silence, the door opened. I looked up in hopes of it being Stevens with the results, but instead it was Martinez. At first I thought he needed to see her, but by the way he was staring me down, I could tell something was up. Something bad.|  
_Oh shit oh shit oh shit..._

"The Governor... he needs to see you when you're done. It's important."  
Just as quickly as he came, he left.

My heart began to pick up its rapid beat. What was going on? Did I do something out of line? Is someone dead?

The door opened once more, and the familiar face of Stevens filled my eyesight. The documents in her hand held the results of the test that could change my life in a positive and negative way; the latter would most likely be the more prominent one.  
With a small smile, she handed over the papers and stepped back, not talking.  
My hands shook as I held them, skimming over everything. I took my sweet, valuable time before finally reaching the last paper.

_Negative._

I let out the breath I had been holding in and calmed my troubled nerves. That one word saved me from a number of things; denial, regret, and loneliness.

But it still didn't make sense... if the test was negative, why did I have all the symptoms? My cycle had came and went, but that was almost two months ago. Nothing quite added up, but I wasn't going to question the medical results.

I handed the document back over to Stevens and thanked her.

"If its not too much, can you tell anyone who asks that I was here for a fever?"

She gave me an odd look, perhaps even a skeptical one. "Alright, honey... whatever makes you feel more comfortable, I guess..."

I nodded and thanked her again, heading out. My mind wandered back to Martinez's message. If I was in trouble, it could ruin things. I may be acting overdramatic, but my feelings for Philip haven't resided and I intend on keeping a good reputation with him; the last thing I need is for him to think I'm not good enough and give me the classical cold shoulder.

When his apartment came into view, my pace became slower and slower, almost as if I went too slow he'd forget and whatever needed to be said would be dropped.  
But I knew how smart he was, how he never forgets.

I always would.

* * *

As I stepped into his apartment, the horrid feeling in my stomach went from bad to worse. He was seated at his table, a glass of what I assumed to be whiskey in his hand. That only made him appear sinister.

"You're not in trouble, if that's what you think." He smiled a bit as I discreetly let out a quiet relieved sigh.

"Then why _am_ I here? Is everything okay?" I took a seating beside him, my eyes never leaving his gaze.

He nodded. "I know how lonely it must be to live alone, especially after... _she _died. I have more than enough room here, if you'd like to stay with me."

_You could have just asked me to move in, _I thought to myself. That's basically what he had proposed, but just in a different way.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be aburden or anything.."

He nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

I hesitated before responding. "Then I would love to!"  
He took my hand in his, leaning over and kissing me lightly.

Now all I have to do is figure out a way to tell him I may be pregnant...

* * *

**R.I.P. ANDREA AND MILTON MAMET  
3/31/13  
MAY YOU BOTH FIND PEACE WITH EVERYONE ELSE LOST.**

**God, I'm so weird! I always fall in love with minor characters that always end up dying on me! :(  
I swear to the heavens high and mighty, if Philip doesn't change, I'll stab him to death myself! There's no way he can redeem himself, due to the fact that he killed people and intentionally let them turn. That's something that cannot be forgiven. **

**(i am too odd... -_-)**


End file.
